In computing, a recognition process may be provided for recognizing patterns or types of objects in input data, such as image data. One type of such a recognition process includes optical character recognition (OCR) that may be utilized to identify one or more characters of text in a given image.
With the introduction of more powerful and capable mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, phablets, tablet computing devices, etc.), applications that were traditionally found on desktop computing devices or servers are being implemented for running on mobile computing devices. For a given OCR implementation adapted for use on a mobile computing device, a set of challenges are presented as mobile computing devices are used in different physical environments and have a more limited set of resources that may require a more efficient OCR implementation to optimally run on a given mobile computing device.